


Spawn of Satan One Shots

by SlytherinsArmy1230



Series: Spawn of Satan [4]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinsArmy1230/pseuds/SlytherinsArmy1230
Summary: This is a series of one shots for my Spawn of Satan story. Um, basically, I'm only going to work on it if I have ideas for it. I like my characters in this story and I kind of regret making it into a Twilight fanfic when I wrote it, but what can you do about it? Eh? So, yeah. I think I put this in the first series, but these aren't going to have anything to do with the actual story of Twilight. The Twilight characters are basically side characters, so the plot is all my own and the characters and world I've made are mine. I so totally ship Chris and Jack, so that's going to happen. Here's to hoping there aren't any inconsistencies between this and my story lol
Relationships: Chris Sykes - OC/Jack Quinn - OC
Series: Spawn of Satan [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1225946





	1. Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> In the first chapter, it's Chris' birthday and everyone wants to celebrate. All except for Chris, that is. I wonder why...

Travis has been acting weird for a whole week. No matter how much I’ve prodded, he won’t tell me. It’s so annoying. I’ll be sitting in my room, minding my own business, and he’d come in and say something weird. For example, just yesterday he asked what I would do if someone surprised me. I told him I’d knock the piss out of them. He just stared at me before leaving the room. Jack seems really energetic lately too. I mean, more energetic than he normally is. The Cullens are really good at hiding it, but I can tell they’re up to something. They’re always up to something. I don’t like it. I’ve been warily staring at them all week, because I don’t trust whatever they have planned. They keep treating me like I’m crazy, but I’m not buying into it. I’m pretty sure the mastermind behind this plan is Alice or Travis. Or both. I wouldn’t put it past Travis to plan something with that freaking too-curious-for-her-own-good pixie. I decided to ignore them all for now and get on with my day-to-day life of going to school, doing nothing but reading for the most part, and getting out every once in a while to stop a Black Soul.

Included in my day-to-day life is also having to constantly deal with Mike fucking Newton and his asshole friends. I honestly don’t know why they even bother messing with me if they don’t like me. Eh. If they want to continue to suffer, who am I stop them? I also get letters from Sophia. I didn’t know that was allowed. She must’ve been able to strike a deal with Mr. Hamel. That or he doesn’t know about them. Anyway, the letters were basically her calling me a lot of names or rants about how I ruined her life; how if I had helped her, this would’ve never happened. Eventually, I just stopped reading them and started trashing them as soon as I saw them. I don’t know why I bothered reading them in the first place. One day, Jack asked me to train with him and I agreed to it. However, when we returned to the house, Jack stopped at the door and waited for me. I frowned. Why did he do that?

Did this have to do with whatever those assholes were planning? Ugh. I don’t even know if I want to go inside now. “Come on!” Jack said impatiently. I sighed and went to open the door. As soon as I opened the door, my ears were filled with ‘Surprise!’. I flinched and took a step back. Travis and the Cullens were standing in the living room and there were birthday decorations everywhere. There was even a cake sitting on the coffee table.

“Happy birthday, Chris.” Travis said grinning. Alice was beaming at me so hard, it was almost uncomfortable. Suddenly, a memory that was buried deep came forward.

_Memory:_

_Back when I actually cared about my birthday, I asked Mom if we could celebrate it. This was when I was naïve of what kind of people she and my father were. “You want to celebrate your birthday?” She sneered at me. “Ha! Why would I want to celebrate the worst mistake of my life?”_

_“Please?” I pleaded. “Everyone else gets to celebrate their birthday.”_

_“You’re not everyone else, you little freak. You don’t deserve to celebrate your birthday.” She said glaring at me. “Now go clean the kitchen like I told you and stop asking me about nonsense!”_

_“Okay.” I said dejectedly. When Father came home from work, he didn’t even acknowledge my existence, let alone wish me a happy birthday. I decided to ask him if he got me a present and I regretted that immediately. Instead of a proper response, I was rewarded with a kick to the gut and sent down to the ground, coughing._

_“Get away from me you little bastard!” Father snarled at me. He continued kicking me until he was satisfied and left me alone. After that, I didn’t ask about my birthday ever again._

_Memory:_

I immediately shut the front door and just as I was about to turn around, I narrowly dodged a bullet being shot at me. It grazed my cheek. I turned around slowly and saw Mike fucking Newton standing there, with that damn gun again. I glared at him, pissed. Only before I could say anything, Chief Swan stepped in. “Mike, what are you doing? You could’ve seriously hurt him!” Chief Swan said scowling at him. “Come with me. I’m going to take you home and we’re going to have a serious discussion with your parents.” Soon the two were gone.

“Chris, are you okay?” Travis asked as he forcefully opened the front door.

“Fine.” I muttered.

“Are you going to have some cake?” I heard Alice ask.

“Thanks, but no thanks.” I said scowling. Then I got back in my car and took off.

No One’s P.O.V

“That went well.” Emmett commented. Rosalie looked pissed. They went through all that effort! It’s wasted now!

“I wonder what happened.” Carlisle said looking worried.

“Chris never really celebrated his birthday before. I asked him one year and he shut me out.” Travis said shaking his head. “I never understood why. But in light of what’s happened, I think it has something to do with his parents.”

“That’s really sad.” Jack said pouting.

“It didn’t exactly help that Newton showed up.” Edward said sighing.

“No, it didn’t.” Travis said sighing. “Thank you for all of your efforts.”

“Should we go after him?” Jack asked frowning.

“No. It’s better to let him be by himself so he can calm down.” Travis said smiling. “He’ll be okay, I promise.”

“It is sad that he can’t even celebrate his birthday because of them.” Alice said frowning. “What horrible people.”

“Yeah, I thought the Volturi were bad.” Emmett muttered, shaking his head. Jack still didn’t feel right about all of this and went looking for Chris. Jack saw that he took his car and frowned. Where would he go? Maybe that clearing? Jack took off and went straight to the clearing. He found Chris sitting in the middle of the field and sighed in relief.

“Chris? Are you okay?” Jack asked walking over to him. Chris didn’t even move. Jack sat down next to him. “Chris?”

“There’s a reason why I never celebrate my birthday.” Chris said finally.

“Is it because of your parents?” Jack asked curiously.

“Yeah,” Chris said sighing. “You know what’s worse?”

“What?” Jack asked.

“Before they were executed along with that _thing_ , they would celebrate her birthday. But mine wasn’t important.” Chris said bitterly. “I wasn’t important to them.”

“Of course, you were.” Jack said shocked. Chris let out a hollow laugh.

“No, I wasn’t. They said so themselves.” Chris said shaking his head. “They said it so many times.”

“You’re important to me.” Jack said pouting. Chris blinked, surprised.

“Thanks.” He said giving Jack a small smile. Jack was really happy that he made Chris feel better.

“Happy Birthday.” Jack said smiling at him. Chris nodded and got up. “Are you heading back to the house?”

“Yeah, might as well.” Chris said sighing. “I’ll probably be nagged at, but whatever.”

“I don’t think you’ll be nagged at.” Jack said getting up as well. The two found his car and went back to the house. The Cullens were gone when they arrived.

“You okay?” Travis asked when the two walked into the house.

“Yeah.” Chris said sighing. He looked at the decorations and grimaced. “You really went all out, didn’t you?”

“Well, most of it was Alice’s idea.” Travis said shrugging. “So, are you going to tell me why you’re so against celebrating your birthday?” Chris rolled his eyes but told him anyway.


	2. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack wants to celebrate Halloween! He manages to convince Chris to dress up with him and they go to the school's Halloween party!

Halloween was just around the corner and Bella told Jack about how its celebrated. Jack was really excited about it, of course. He immediately asked Travis if he could dress up for Halloween and Travis agreed to it. Also, apparently there’s going to be a Halloween party thrown at the high school for the teens. So, naturally, Jack wanted to go, and Travis told me I had to go with him. I’d already planned on going without Travis telling me to. “What do you want to dress up as for Halloween?” Travis asked him.

“I don’t know.” Jack said thoughtfully.

“Alice said there was a really good shop in Port Angeles for Halloween costumes and decorations.” I said after a few minutes of watching Jack struggling with thinking of something.

“Can we go?” Jack asked him, wide-eyed with excitement. It was borderline cute, but I didn’t want to think about that right now.

“Sure.” I said shrugging.

“Are you going to dress up?” Travis asked me, raising an eyebrow.

“I might...” I said, thoughtfully. I wanted to outright say no, but I’m pretty sure Jack would’ve begged me to dress up too. Plus, Halloween wasn’t such a bad holiday. I kind of liked it with the spooky vibes. Not that there’s anything that scares me.

“What about you Travis?” Jack asked him. “Are you going to dress up too?”

“Sure, why not?” Travis said shrugging. “Might as well. I don’t have anything important to do on Halloween.”

“Yay!” Jack cheered.

“I’ll come with you when you go to that shop. Just let me know when you’re going.” Travis said smiling. Travis just wanted to see me in a Halloween costume. I thought rolling my eyes. The bastard.

“When are we going?” Jack asked looking at me.

“Um, Halloween is this coming Saturday, right?” I asked, thoughtfully.

“Yes,” Jack said nodding.

“Then, how about tomorrow after school?” I suggested. “I’m sure those vampire bastards are going to be nosy and probably come along.” Travis snorted.

“Alice would definitely want to go.” Travis said shaking his head. “I’m sure she’d convince the others to go, too.”

“Yeah,” I said sighing. That, and the others will want to see me in a Halloween costume too. Damn it, why can’t I do anything normal without someone making a big deal out of it?

“It’s more fun when you go with a group of friends.” Jack said eagerly.

“If you say so.” I muttered, yawning. It was kind of late and there hadn’t been any signs of Black Souls lately. I just hope no one dies on Halloween, that’s all we’d need. This would be Jack’s first Halloween and it would be crappy if someone had died. I can only hope Newton and his asshole friends wouldn’t do anything stupid on Saturday. But that was a lot to ask of them. They’re very good at doing stupid shit and causing issues for everyone around them. That means I just need to keep a better eye on Jack and hope that it’ll be enough. The next day at school, Jack was telling the vampire bastards about our plans after school. Of fucking course, Alice’s face lit up like a fucking Christmas tree and she smiled at me. It wasn’t a normal smile either. I swear to God it was filled with evilness and if I’d pointed it out, she’d just laugh it off. Edward snorted at my thoughts and then he smirked at me. Bastard.

“Can we come along?” Alice asked grinning. How did I know she was going to ask? I thought inwardly rolling my eyes.

“Of course! The more the merrier!” Jack said brightly. Ugh, I hate my existence.

“Oh, quit being so dramatic.” Edward said to me, as he rolled his eyes.

“Fuck off.” I muttered before heading into the school. Jack followed me not long after.

“Are you okay?” Jack asked me.

“Yeah.” I said sighing. “I’m just being my usual self. Nothing to worry about.”

“Okay...” Jack said frowning slightly. “Will you tell me if something is bothering you?”

“Yeah,” I said wanting to not talk about this anymore.

“Promise?” Jack asked me very seriously.

“I promise.” I said nodding. He smiled.

“Good.” He said before he started humming to himself. He’s in a good mood today. I wonder if it’s because he gets to spend time with Alice and Jasper. He seemed to really like those two for some reason. Maybe it was because they danced with him at the school dance. I don’t know. Jack was practically bouncing in his seat the rest of the day and finally it was the end of the school day. Jack practically dragged me out to the car and those vampire bastards were definitely laughing at me. They weren’t outwardly laughing at me, but I could tell they were.

“You’re too paranoid.” Edward muttered, rolling his eyes. He was very lucky I was in the car and Jack was urging me to hurry up. Edward just snorted. Soon...

“Come on, Chris...” Jack begged. “I want time to choose my costume.” Alice managed to drag Bella into this and she actually seemed to be just as excited. Traitor...

“Okay, okay.” I said sighing. “Don’t have a conniption.” I finally started the car and we went to pick up Travis. He seemed to also be excited about this for some reason. It’s not like he’s going to the party. Ugh, why is everyone so excited about putting on a costume? Soon, we were in Port Angeles, looking for a parking spot at the Halloween shop. The moment I turned the car off and got out, Jack was dragging me inside by the hand. I don’t get what his hurry is. The costumes nowadays weren’t usually well made or looked good. Jack found the costumes fairly quickly and led me in the direction. There were the typical doctor, vampire, and hotdog costumes. And then there were the lame ass character costumes with their cheap wigs and cheap materials. Emmett pointed out a ‘Reaper’ costume and I snorted.

“There are some old geezers who actually wear black cloaks like that.” I said, rolling my eyes.

“Wait, seriously?” Jasper asked exasperatedly.

“I know, I don’t get it.” I said shaking my head. “I don’t know if that’s what they actually used to wear in old days, but it’s seriously cliché.”

“Think about how we feel.” Edward said rolling his eyes. “Honestly, I can’t believe I used to believe vampires looked like this.” Edward pulled out one of the vampire costumes.

“It is a bit ridiculous.” Travis said shaking his head. He was looking at some of the other costumes. “Hey, we could make you look like Jason from the Friday the 13th movies.” I rolled my eyes at him.

“Ha, ha.” I muttered sarcastically.

“Ooh, Chris! Look at this one!” Jack said, excitedly. I looked over to see him holding out a fairy costume. It was blue, glittery, and had wings to go with it.

“Do you want to be a fairy?” I asked him.

“Maybe...” He said hesitantly. “Isn’t it supposed to be for girls though?”

“Dude, if you want to be a fairy, then be a fairy. If anyone says anything about it, they can answer to me.” I said rolling my eyes. Jack’s eyes lit up with excitement. Travis gave me a knowing look and I flipped him off.

“Yay! I have my costume picked out!” Jack said beaming at me. “What costume are you going to pick out?”

“I’m not sure...” I said looking around at the cheaply made costumes.

“I’ve picked mine out!” Alice said holding up a witch costume. Emmett apparently is going to be a mummy. Rosalie picked out a sexy nurse outfit. Of course, she would. Jasper picked out a mage costume, to match Alice, I guess. Edward frowned as he looked at the costumes. Bella was looking at one of the Disney princess ones.

“I think I’ll go with this one.” Travis said holding up a skeleton costume. “Have you figured yours out yet?”

“No.” I said sighing. “These all look like shit.”

“Well, they are factory made nowadays, what did you expect?” Travis asked snorting.

“What are you guys talking about?” Bella asked curiously.

“Costumes used to be handmade a lot, but now they’ve been commercialized. So, they don’t look as good as they could’ve been if someone had handmade it.” Travis said shrugging.

“Did you ever celebrate Halloween in the Reaper’s Hollow?” Emmett asked curiously.

“No. Halloween isn’t a holiday that exists in the Reaper’s Hollow.” I explained. “Usually, around this time the reapers back in the Reaper’s Hollow are busy with strengthening the barriers that keep everyone out.”

“Are they usually weaker around this time of the year?” Edward asked, interested.

“Yes, and several supernatural creatures know this. So, they try to get through every year.” I said rolling my eyes. “They never succeed.”

“That’s right,” Jack said nodding. “I had to help last year.”

“They must’ve been desperate if they were having reapers-in-training helping with the barrier.” I said shaking my head.

“Well, things had been a little rocky around that time last year. Remember?” Travis said scowling at me.

“Yeah. Well, it wasn’t my fault.” I said shrugging. “Besides, if they had just asked nicely, I might’ve agreed to helping.” Travis rolled his eyes.

“Just hurry up and pick out your costume.” He muttered.

“I don’t want any of these costumes.” I said shrugging. “They’re all crap and nothing really jumps out at me.”

“Fine,” Travis said scowling at me. “I have an idea. But let’s get these all checked out first.” I wonder what his ‘idea’ is, but I know I most likely won’t like it. I narrowed my eyes at him. “What? It’s a good one.”

“Right,” I muttered not convinced. We take the costumes to the front counter and the guy working the register just gave us looks when Jack eagerly handed him the blue fairy costume. I growled at the guy and he quickly scanned our items and told us the total. I was not going to let some asshole ruin Jack’s Halloween just because Jack wanted to be a blue fairy. I could tell we were going to have to make a few modifications to the costume so that it’d fit Jack better. But that shouldn’t be too much of a problem. No one knows this, but I’m pretty handy with a sewing machine. My mother forced me to learn how to use it, so that I could fix her ripped clothes for her. She was so fucking lazy, I swear. She made me learn a lot of things, just so she didn’t have to do it. What was even worse, she made me make that _thing_ some dresses and I hated every second of it. Soon, we’re back in the car and headed back to Forks. Travis had me stop at the house, so he could get something. But I wasn’t allowed to look at what he was getting. I rolled my eyes and waited as he got out of the car. He ordered me to open the trunk, and soon he was telling me to go to the clearing. “What the hell are you up to?”

“You’ll find out in a moment. You go into the clearing and I’ll meet you there.” Travis said smiling at me. I sighed and did as he said. Apparently, it was going to be interesting because those vampire bastards and Bella had followed us. I waited in the clearing like he told me to and then suddenly there was an axe protruding out of my chest. “Seriously? This is your idea?”

“They wouldn’t know if it was real.” Travis said shrugging.

“You think you’re really funny, don’t you?” I said annoyed.

“I think it’s cool!” Emmett said grinning.

“Gee, thanks.” I muttered, sighing. I pulled out the axe. “If I had known you were going to destroy my shirt, I would’ve worn a different shirt.”

“Oh, quit being a drama queen.” Travis said rolling his eyes. “Besides, you have your costume now. You’re welcome.” We finally went home, and Jack wanted to try his costume on. As I suspected, it didn’t fit him quite right. He looked really sad about it too.

“I’ll take care of it.” I said sighing.

“What are you going to do about it?” Travis asked, raising an eyebrow.

“My mother forced me to learn how to use a sewing machine when I was a kid.” I said, glaring at him. “You say one word about this to anyone and I will end you.”

“Alright,” Travis said holding his hands up in surrender. “I promise I won’t tell anyone. But this is really surprising.”

“My mother was just a lazy ass bitch.” I said rolling my eyes.

“You’re in luck, because there was a sewing machine left behind from the previous owners.” Travis said shrugging. “I put it away when we first moved in. I’ll be right back.”

“Jack take your costume off.” I told him.

“Thank you, Chris.” Jack said hugging me. I flinched at the contact and Jack loosened his grip a little before letting go.

“You’re welcome.” I said, trying to get used to the fact that Jack was a clingy kind of person. Travis came back with the sewing machine. “What the hell is that? It’s a fucking mess. I don’t even know if it’ll work properly.”

“It’s worth a look at.” Travis said shrugging. I rolled my eyes and plugged the machine in. I checked all the parts, and everything seemed in order, but it was a fucking mess trying to untangle all the thread in the machine. The bobbin the thread was attached to was hanging off the machine. Finally, I got the machine up and running. “Wow, you really do know your way around a sewing machine.” I just ignored that and got to work on Jack’s costume. It was probably an hour or so later when I finally fixed it. Jack tried it on and it fit him perfectly.

“Yay! Thank you, Chris!” Jack said beaming at him.

“It’s no problem.” I said shrugging. Halloween night came, and Jack had his costume on. Alice came over and did his make-up, so that it would match his costume. I’m not going to lie, Jack looked amazing.

“Alright, Chris. It’s time for your costume.” Travis said grinning at me.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you enjoy sticking an axe in me.” I muttered. “And I have to be able to drive there.”

“Fine,” Travis muttered.

“I’ll do it once you get to the school.” Alice said beaming at me. She sounded way too happy about that.

“Come on, we’re going to be late.” Jack said impatiently.

“Alright, I’m coming.” I said shaking my head. I keep forgetting how childish Jack is sometimes. Most of the time, he acts all innocent when really, he’s very mischievous. But then there are times like these where he acts like a five-year-old.

“Let’s just hope no body looks too closely at your ‘costume’.” Travis said snickering.

“Yeah, hope.” I muttered sighing. Soon, Jack and I were at the school, in the small area of trees in the back. Alice was there with us and she frowned. “What?”

“I don’t know how hard I should swing.” She said sounding worried. “I don’t want to chop you in half by accident.”

“That’d make a great event at a haunted house.” I said snorting. “Don’t over think it.”

“Okay, if you say so.” She muttered, before suddenly swinging. She swung it so that it missed my spine and embedded itself in between my spine and shoulder. “You’re going to bleed all night.”

“It’ll stop bleeding in about five minutes.” I said shrugging with my good shoulder.

“What’s going on?” Edward asked joining us.

“Oh, Alice was helping me with my ‘costume’.” I said as Alice made a face.

“How kind of you.” Edward said amused. The four of us final went inside the gym. The gym was decorated with pumpkins, ghosts, and candles. The overhead lights would switch between green, orange, purple, and white lights as they moved around lazily across the floor. There was some music playing in the background. There were a lot of fake cobwebs everywhere and in some of the corners of the room there were small, probably foam, tombstones with, probably plastic, skeletons sitting in front of them. Lame. The rest of the students all dressed up as well and there were a lot of repeat costumes. Ugh, how original. I thought as I saw a guy in a werewolf costume. I think it was one of Bella’s human friends, Eric, I think his name is. He and the girl, Angela (who was in a cat costume) were conversing with each other.

“I bet no one has the same costume as me.” I said snorting.

“I’d be concerned if someone did.” Jack said shaking his head. “No one has the same costume as me, either.”

“Yeah, they wouldn’t be able to pull it off as well as you.” Alice said smiling at him. Jack blushed.

“Thanks.” Jack said sounding embarrassed.

“You’re welcome!” She said beaming at him. She gave me a look before taking off. She’s probably going to look for Jasper.

“I better go find Bella. She might injure someone if I leave her alone for too long.” Edward said shaking his head.

“Chris, do you like my costume?” Jack asked me.

“Of course. You look good in it.” I said, confused. He pouted.

“Do you really think so?” Jack asked getting closer all of the sudden.

“Yeah.” I said trying not to think impure thoughts. Honestly, the whole outfit was a dress that ended in a frilly tutu made of tulle. There was glitter everywhere, naturally. But then Alice suggested that he wear white tights to go with it and some blue ballet slippers, too. When she did his make-up, she styled his chestnut brown hair to look wind-swept and he looked like a woodland fairy. She put some light pink blush on his cheeks and nose and went over his freckles with brown eyeliner to make them more prominent. She added some gloss to his lips and I didn’t want to think about that.

“Okay!” Jack said happily. He grabbed my hand and led me to the punch table. We took a whiff of the punch and so far, no one as spiked it. “Thank you for doing this with me, Chris. When you said you were going to dress up for Halloween, it made me really happy.”

“I’m glad...” I said not really sure what to say here. Jack chuckled.

“Is it hard for you to move around with that axe in your back?” Jack asked, changing the subject.

“A little bit,” I admitted. “But it’s not too bad.”

“I wonder where Travis was hiding that axe.” Jack said thoughtfully.

“What I want to know is why he has it.” I muttered shaking my head.

“Travis is weird like that.” Jack said shaking his head.

“I can’t argue with that.” I said snorting.

“What the fuck are you supposed to be?” Newton asked approaching them.

“Fuck off, Newton.” I said growling at him. Jack frowned and hid behind me. It was so freaking cute, but now wasn’t time to think about that.

“Aw, is your boyfriend a fairy?” Newton said snickering.

“Yes, he is.” I said glaring at him. “And if you have a problem with that, then you have me to deal with.”

“I’m not scared of you.” Newton said snorting. I cracked a few of my knuckles, ready to punch him.

“Chris, don’t.” Jack said sounding worried. “Let’s not cause any trouble.”

“It’s a bit too late for that.” I told him. “This asshole has already started it.”

“What did you just call me?” Newton asked, glaring at me.

“I called you an asshole.” I said rolling my eyes. “Do you have hearing problems too?” Newton came at me with a punch and I dodged, making sure to pull Jack out of the way as well. It was a bitch to do with the fucking axe in my back, but it worked. Newton came after me again and I dodge him before shoving him to the floor. The people around us stopped what they were doing and stared at us. “Give up yet?”

“You bastard!” Newton yelled, charging at me. He managed to catch me when the axe hindered me from moving. Before his fist connected though, Jack pulled me out of the way.

“Thanks,” I told him just as a teacher showed up.

“Mr. Newton, Mr. Sykes, I don’t know what’s going on. But you two need to stop fighting right now, or I’ll have to kick you out.” The teacher said glaring at the two of them.

“Yes, sir.” Newton and I said at the same time. Newton walked off and the teacher nodded before doing the same.

“So, I’m your boyfriend now?” Jack asked as soon as everyone went back to what they were doing. I just looked at him surprised.

“Did I say that?” I asked, trying to remember.

“When Mike asked if I was dressed as a fairy. He referred to me as your boyfriend.” Jack pointed out.

“Hm...” I said thoughtfully. “I don’t remember.”

“Don’t be a jerk.” Jack said lightly slapping my chest.

“What do you want me to say?” I asked him. Jack blushed causing me to raise an eyebrow at him.

“I-I want to be your boyfriend...” Jack said, his whole face bright red. “I know you’re not comfortable with contact, but I like you a lot.” I wasn’t expecting that, that’s for sure. “So... can I be your boyfriend?”

“I can’t say no to that face.” I mutter, shaking my head. “Yes, you can.”

“Really?” Jack asked surprised.

“Yeah.” I said nodding. “Just so you know, I know jack-shit about being in a relationship with someone.”

“That’s okay!” Jack said beaming at me. “Can I hug you?” I sighed and held my arms out. He didn’t hesitate and hugged me tightly. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” I muttered as I reciprocated the hug. It was kind of hard with the damn wings, though. Damn, those vampire bastards and Travis aren’t going to let this go for a really long time. Ugh. But being hugged by Jack wasn’t so bad. Three hours later, the teachers shut down the party and Jack helped me remove the axe from my back in the wooded area by the school. I moved my arm around and it was nice to be able to move it freely. Those vampire bastards were giving me smug looks all throughout the party after Jack ‘officially’ became my boyfriend. I never wanted to punch someone so bad than right then. But I held the urge back and focused on Jack, who wanted to dance with me. There was a slow song on, so I danced with him on that one. Any other song, it would’ve been too hard with the damn axe. Honestly, though, I would’ve been okay with that, because I hate dancing. It was like sports; I wasn’t bad at it, but I didn’t enjoy doing it. Although, I did enjoy dancing with Jack a little bit. Jack definitely enjoyed it as he talked about it on the way home.

“I had no idea you could dance.” Jack said beaming at me.

“Yeah, well, Sophia forced me to learn it awhile back.” I said rolling my eyes. “I don’t remember the reason though. I never really enjoyed dancing.”

“Did you enjoy it with me?” Jack asked, looking worried.

“Yeah.” I said nodding. “That was the first time I actually enjoyed it.”

“I’m glad.” Jack said looking relieved. “I’m surprised Alice didn’t come over to us immediately after we became boyfriends.”

“I’m sure she’ll jump us at school on Monday.” I said sighing. “Or come over, whichever comes first.”

“Travis is going to be surprised.” Jack said giggling.

“Somehow, I don’t think so.” I muttered as we pulled into the driveway.

“Did you tell him you liked me or something?” Jack asked, curiously.

“No, but he’s been giving me looks all week.” I said shaking my head. “He’s like how I imagine a mom is supposed to be like, he just knows everything.”

“Yeah, he really is like a mom.” Jack said grinning.

“You know what happened to my parents, what about yours?” I asked him curiously. Jack has never talked about his family, so I was curious.

“Oh, my dad ran out on us when I was five.” Jack said frowning. “So, it’s just my mom, my sister, and I. My mom and sister both work out in the field like us, but they live in a small town in Missouri.”

“Did you live by yourself while you were in training?” I asked frowning.

“Yeah. My sister is a few years younger than me, but she was the best in her training group.” Jack said shaking his head. “So, she immediately got sent out to the field and Mr. Hamel put her with Mom. He was going to put me with them, but then he told me about the situation that you and Travis were in.”

“Ah,” I said nodding.

“I’d heard a lot about you, Chris.” Jack said smiling. “A lot of bad things, but I could tell they were just made up lies. I was curious about who you are and so, I was happy to join you and Travis.”

“I feel honored.” I said amused.

“I used to ask people who talked bad about you why they hated you.” Jack said shaking his head. “They could never give me a reasonable answer.”

“I’m not surprised.” I said sighing as I turned the car off. “Anymore, people just treat me like shit because they see other people do it.”

“It’s wrong.” Jack said scowling. I was actually surprised that such a happy and energetic person like Jack had the ability to even do that.

“Yeah, but that’s the world we live in.” I said shrugging. “I’ve already accepted that.”

“I guess that makes sense.” Jack said playing with a loose thread on his dress. “It still doesn’t feel right, though.”

“Come on, let’s go inside.” I said not wanting to see Jack be so gloomy. It just didn’t seem right. “We don’t want to worry the mama bear.” Jack giggled, a big smile breaking out on his face. That was better.

“Okay!” Jack said happily. We got of the car and I decided to bring the axe in. If we were to get stopped by the police and they asked to search to the trunk, well that’d be an interesting experience. The fact that my blood was still on the axe would have made it more interesting.

“It’s about time you two came in.” Travis said the moment we entered the house.

“See? What did I tell you?” I said shaking my head. Jack just laughed.

“What’s so funny?” Travis asked confused.

“It’s nothing.” I said shaking my head. “Here’s your axe back.”

“Oh, just sit it by the door. I’ll deal with it later.” Travis muttered. “So, tell me how the party went.”

“We had a lot of fun!” Jack said excitedly. He ended up telling Travis every single thing that happened tonight. And then Jack proudly stated that he was my boyfriend now, causing Travis, who had been drinking some apple cider at the time, to spit it out everywhere. It was quite hilarious. If I had known this was going to be his reaction, I would’ve said something to Jack a whole lot sooner.

“Well, congratulations you two.” Travis said after finally getting his shit together.

“Thanks.” I said shaking my head. I went into the kitchen and started making me a sandwich.

“I’m going to take a shower!” Jack said before hurrying up the stairs.

“So, tell me how that happened.” Travis said as he entered the kitchen.

“Weren’t you listening? Jack just told you.” I said rolling my eyes as I got out the things I needed.

“I want to hear it from you.” Travis said shrugging.

“Fine.” I said sighing. “Newton was being an ass to Jack and asked if my boyfriend was dressed up as a fairy. So, I said yes and told him to fuck off.”

“Wow, you didn’t even blink.” Travis said shaking his head.

“No.” I said finally finishing putting my sandwich together. I took a bite out of it as Travis looked at me exasperatedly. “What? We talked about it afterwards.”

“Well, at least you talked about it.” Travis said sighing. “I was worried that you’d done that and not said anything about it afterwards.”

“I’m not a monster.” I muttered rolling my eyes. “Although, I’m sure there are a few people who’d say I am.”

“Seriously?” Travis said, lifting an eyebrow.

“What? It’s true.” I said shrugging.

“Fuck those guys.” Travis said scowling at me. “I know you’ve been dealing with this your entire existence, but they’re not here. They don’t know you, so stop giving them the time of day. They don’t deserve you thinking about them.” I blinked, a bit surprised. Normally, when this was brought up, Travis would just stop talking to me after rolling his eyes. “I’ve been trying to tell you this all this time, but I could never figure out how to put it into words until now.”

“Thanks,” I mutter, not really sure how I should feel about this. This was new to me. Jack came back down as I finished my sandwich. The doorbell had rung, and Travis went to get the door. Apparently, there were still kids trick-or-treating at this time of the night.

“Where’s Travis?” Jack asked as he entered the kitchen.

“Handing out candy.” I said stretching. “I’m going to take a shower next.”

“Okay,” Jack said sounding hesitant.

“What’s up?” I asked him. He came over to me, a look of determination on his face. He stood on his tippy toes and pecked my cheek. He blushed immediately afterwards, mumbling an apology. “Don’t apologize.” I returned the gesture, causing his face to turn impossibly more red. I chuckled before going upstairs. He was way too cute, and I was lucky that he picked me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I was writing this, I came to the realization that I accidentally made Chris into a Slytherin and Jack into a Hufflepuff. So, Slytherin/Hufflepuff! :D Also, I had a lot of fun writing it and I know it's not Halloween day, but it's October! The whole month is Halloween! ^^ I want to write more Chris/Jack because I love them and I want Chris to be happy. He deserves all the happiness and I believe Jack is the only one who can do that. Well, Travis is helping too, of course. Anyway, I hope you liked it! I do apologize for how long it is. That wasn't the plan, but I had so much I wanted to write >.<


	3. Erica's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is feeling under the weather and Travis promises to look after him until Chris returns from school. But it doesn't go so well...

It was the last day before Christmas break and Jack was feeling a bit under the weather. So, I told him to just stay home since the teachers never assigned homework the last day before Christmas break. “Okay, I’ll see you when you get home.” Jack said beaming at me. I nodded to him before heading outside. Travis had said he’d take care of Jack until I got home from school. Since Halloween, Travis has been giving me shit about Jack being my boyfriend. It was annoying as all hell. If he’d gotten himself a boyfriend or girlfriend, I wouldn’t have given him shit for it. Although, he’s probably still upset about Sophia. I think he dodged a bullet with that one personally, but I know if I told him that, he’d get pissed at me. The vampire bastards stopped after a few weeks when they started to notice how much it got under my skin. I’m pretty sure I was giving off some pretty bad vibes that said I was ready to murder someone. Travis, of course, had to keep going. But he doesn’t do it as much as he used to. Jack also noticed how much it got under my skin and basically told Travis off. I thought it was hilarious, but Travis was completely shocked as he stuttered out an apology.

“Where’s Jack?” Alice asked the moment I stepped out of my car.

“He was feeling under the weather, so he’s at home.” I said sighing. This was another thing. Ever since the school dance, Alice has started to treat Jack as her younger brother or something. It made sense to want to do that, but I’ve got it covered. “Travis is supposed to be taking care of him. So, if anything happens, it’s Travis’ fault.”

“Got it.” Alice said very seriously.

“I swear your more of a mother to Jack than you are a boyfriend.” Edward muttered shaking his head.

“No, the mother is Travis.” I said shrugging. “I’m just overprotective.”

“And I can get behind that.” Alice said nodding. It was weird to have Alice on my side for once. But Jack’s wellbeing is the only thing that Alice is on my side for. “Jack is naïve against this cruel and messed up world.”

“I can’t argue with that.” I said sighing. The school day dragged on very slowly since the teachers basically put on Christmas movies. I hate Christmas movies with a passion. The teachers all play the same two movies: Elf and A Christmas Story. By the end of the school day, I was ready to smash my head into a wall.

“Tell Jack I hope he gets better!” Alice told me before I could get into my car.

“I will.” I said nodding to her. I just want to get out of here. I thought as I sped out of the parking lot. I didn’t drive nearly as fast as the vampire bastards, but that didn’t mean I followed the speed limit. When I arrived at the house, something felt off. The outside of the house looked fine, but it didn’t make me feel any better. I got out of the car and slowly made my way into the house. Travis was in the living room, looking around frantically. “What’s going on? Where’s Jack?” I just have a feeling that something is wrong with Jack.

“I just stepped away from the house for ten minutes to talk to Chief Swan,” Travis said frantically. “When I came back, Jack was gone. He was in his room and I went to check on him. He was just gone, I’m so sorry.” I feel mind go blank. Jack was missing. Jack. Was. Missing. “Let’s go check his room. There has to be a clue there.” I just followed him. We checked the room and there was only one thing that jumped out to me. It was the smell.

“Travis, it smells like English tea in here.” I muttered, and Travis just looked confused. “Jack doesn’t drink English tea, but we know someone who does.”

“Erica...” Travis said finally catching on. “I’m just surprised you’re so calm.”

“No. I’m just not over the shock yet.” I said, blankly.

“Right, let’s go see Mr. Hamel about this.” Travis said reasonably. “I’m sure he’d like to inform Jack’s mom and sister about this.”

“Mr. Hamel isn’t going to believe us with the smell of English tea as our only evidence against Erica.” I told him, scowling. I was starting to get over the shock and now, I was starting to get seriously pissed off.

“He knows Jack wouldn’t just take off. He’ll definitely believe us.” Travis said optimistically. I decided to have faith in that and followed Travis to Reaper’s Hollow. Mr. Hamel was just entering his office when we arrived.

“Mr. Sykes, Mr. Lynch, what can I do for you?” Mr. Hamel asked us.

“Jack has gone missing.” Travis told him. “I stepped out for ten minutes and when I came back, he was gone. You know Jack, he wouldn’t just take off.”

“Yes, that is very concerning.” Mr. Hamel said frowning. “Do you have any clues about what happened to him?”

“His room smelt like English tea and the only person we know who drinks that tea is Erica, who lives in London.” Travis explained. “She was Sophia’s superior.”

“Ah,” Mr. Hamel said with a grimace. “I’ve been getting angry letters from her since Miss Minx was imprisoned.”

“Yes, we think she kidnapped Jack, but we’re not sure why.” Travis said frowning.

“I do know that Miss Camphor isn’t a big fan of Mr. Sykes.” Mr. Hamel said thoughtfully. I sighed.

“Sophia has been sending me letters, I’m not sure how though.” I said shrugging. “I stopped reading them after the first couple. I think she’s been sending Erica letters as well and has told her that it was solely my fault that she was imprisoned on Blank Island.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Travis asked frowning.

“All she wrote was how much she hated me and how she blames me for everything.” I said rolling my eyes. “I didn’t think it was that important.”

“I’ll back you up and have her brought in. You can talk to her.” Mr. Hamel said, very seriously.

“Thank you, Mr. Hamel.” Travis said smiling at him.

“You’re welcome.” Mr. Hamel said nodding. “I like to make sure my people are safe.”

“Are we going to tell Jack’s mom and sister?” I asked him curiously.

“I’ll talk to them myself.” Mr. Hamel said, grimacing. “In the meantime, I’ll send out a team to bring Miss Camphor in.” Travis and I waited out in the waiting area while Mr. Hamel got a hold of the team he was sending and Jack’s mom and sister. About ten minutes later, Mr. Hamel was calling us back into the office and he looked grim.

“What’s wrong?” I asked, and I’ll admit that I was starting to feel anxious.

“It seems Miss Camphor is on the run.” Mr. Hamel said sighing. “Why do they always run? They must know it’s not going to end well.”

“Do we know where she went?” Travis asked urgently.

“We lost her somewhere near the border of Ireland.” Mr. Hamel said scowling. “I give you two full permission to go after her.” Good, I was going to do it even if he didn’t give us permission.

“Okay, we’ll be off then.” Travis said, seeming to know what I’m thinking.

“Bring her back. She has to pay for her crimes.” Mr. Hamel said nodding to the two of us. I took off immediately and Travis followed behind me quickly. We arrived in the nearest town to the border and started looking. I basically started going off on my own. I was running along streets and I was on edge. Travis was yelling at me, but all I could think about was finding Jack. We found Erica just as she was about to cross the border. She made the mistake of choosing a very secluded area. I sped up and tackled her to the ground. She struggled against me, but I wasn’t letting up.

“Chris, don’t go too far.” Travis warned me. I rolled my eyes and dragged Erica up until she was standing. But I did not let her go. “Erica, you have to return with us.” I can’t see her reaction, but it didn’t take a psychic to guess she was glaring at Travis.

“Says who?” She asks, scathingly.

“Mr. Hamel.” I said glaring at her. I wanted to punch her so badly and demand that she tell me where Jack is. She struggled against me again, before huffing and giving up. She finally cooperated with us. Back at Ennery Tower, we had Erica sitting in one of the interrogation rooms, aka torture rooms. Only, we’re not allowed to torture her. I think that’s shit because of the multiple times I was tortured for the things I didn’t do. “Where is Jack?”

“That’s for me to know and you to never find out.” Erica said coldly.

“I already know why you took Jack.” I said glaring at her. “I’m sure Sophia has been sending you letters.”

“How do you know that?” Erica asked surprised.

“She’s been sending me letters as well, but I don’t read them.” I said rolling my eyes. “I’m just going out on a limb here, but she didn’t tell you the whole truth, did she?”

“Whole truth? What are you talking about?” She asked sneering at me.

“I don’t know what she told you, but she did this to herself.” I said, calmly. I didn’t feel calm at all, but I knew it was pointless to get worked up. “She invited me over, told me she wanted to create a monster like my parents, asked me to tell her how to do that, and I refused. She got mad and did all the research herself.”

“You’re lying.” She said scowling.

“I don’t have any reason to lie to you.” I said, seriously wanting to punch her in the face. “I told her what was going to happen if she kept trying, but she ignored me. So, everything that happened after my visit was purely all her. She made the decision to keep going, so if you want to blame anyone for her being imprisoned on Blank Island, you can blame Sophia.” She frowned. “So, I’m going to ask you one more time. Where is Jack?”

“You know, that’s not the only reason why I’ve taken Jack.” Erica said scowling at me.

“Oh, yeah? Why’s that?” I asked, starting to lose my patience.

“Sophia is the love of my life. We were happy and then you come along and put the idea of making a monster in her head.” Erica said glaring at me. Well, I wasn’t expecting that one and neither was Travis, it seemed. He was in shock. “She started talking about wanting a child of her own and I told her we could adopt or find a surrogate. But she didn’t want that. Of course, not. No, she wanted a hybrid monster and she was going to do everything she could to achieve that.” I was going to speak, but she cut me off. “I knew about her stealing the research, but I didn’t stop her or scold her for it. I couldn’t bring myself to. She looked so happy knowing that she’d eventually have a little monster of her own. She was looking at baby names,” Erica said in disgust. “And then Travis visited her while I was away, and she put her plan into action. She had everything she needed, and she was close to making that monster. She just had to wait a few more days. So, she took off without saying a word to me. And then the next thing I know that monster is being executed and she’s being imprisoned on Blank Island.” Erica was sniffling at the end. “So, I came up with this plan of kidnapping Jack. I knew you’d be worried sick about him and if you never found him, I knew you’d feel some of the pain I’ve been feeling this whole time.”

“Pain? Is that what this is about?” I asked, scoffing. “I’m not one to complain when it comes to pain. But that’s the only thing I’ve felt the moment was brought into this fucked up world. Pain is pain, so don’t go preaching to me about how I’d never understand pain. You’re talking to wrong person.” I got in her face and she looked away from me. “You’ve told your story, where’s Jack?”

“He’s in the basement of the church near my flat.” Erica said sounding defeated. “You have to use this key to get into the place he’s in. Father Michael won’t be happy if you destroy his door.” She handed me the key. Travis and I hurried to London and went into the church. It was closed right now, but that didn’t matter. I immediately locate the basement and ran down the stairs. There was a door with a handle and instead of using the key, I just pulled the door open by force.

“Jack?” I asked as I looked around the dark room. I heard sniffling and walked towards the sound. “Jack?”

“C-Chris?” Jack said sniffling.

“I’m here.” I said and suddenly, my arms were full of a crying Jack. He was definitely sweating, and I could feel the warmth coming from his face through my shirt. “I’ve got you.”

“Did you really have to break the door?” Travis asked scowling at me when he finally came inside. “We’re going to have pay for the damages...”

“Yes.” I told him without hesitation. “He’s got a fever, we need to get him home.”

“Right.” Travis muttered. Jack jumped a little and suddenly, his legs were wrapped around my waist and I was forced to carry him.

“She didn’t hurt you, did she?” I asked him as I followed Travis out of the room.

“No. She just put me in that room.” Jack said hugging me tightly. It wasn’t long before we were back in Forks and Jack had a shower before going to bed. He was exhausted mainly from the fever.

“I’ll go back to talk to Mr. Hamel.” Travis said after we made sure Jack was going to be okay. “I’ll leave Jack to you.”

“Okay.” I said, and Travis left the house. I went into the kitchen and got some Soul Power before heading back to Jack’s room.

“What do you have?” Jack asked curiously.

“Soul Power. It’ll help you recover a little bit faster.” I told him. “But you have to take it in small doses, or it’ll just make things worse.”

“Okay.” Jack said pouting.

“Hey, none of that.” I told him. “I can’t kiss you when you’re sick.” Jack blushed as I spoon fed him a small dose of Soul Power. “Now be good.”

“Okay.” Jack said nodding. I ended up having to sit next to him on the bed until he fell asleep before I could go put the Soul Power up. Naturally, I didn’t mind one bit.


End file.
